Pistol
pulling off the perfect headshot.]]The is a firearm found in Dead Island. ''It is commonly found in Moresby during Act II. Pistols are the most common firearms in the game. Locations '''Note': The game will randomize places where you find guns so don't expect to find guns on bodies that you may have before. The only time the gun will stay in the same place as before is if the weapon was a quest item, or a static display. Resort *Pistols are not common in the Resort area unless it is the second (third, …) time the player starts new game with the same character. If so, some can be found in metal chests. Moresby *Pistols are often carried by Punks and most of the time have a supply of ammo with them. *One metal crate, next to the pump station, will always have one along with variants of revolvers, heavy pistols, or a shotgun.. *One can be found in the police station, near the cell where Bill is. *One can be found on a table next to the teacher in the Town Hall. *Sometimes local merchants will have pistols to trade. *Just like other firearms, they have a rare chance to spawn in metal crates. The Jungle *These are often carried by Jungle Muggers and may have a supply of ammo with them. *Sometimes local merchants will have pistols to trade. *Just like other firearms, they have a rare chance to spawn in metal crates. Prison *These are often carried by Police officers and may have a supply of ammo with them. *Sometimes local merchants will have pistols to trade. *Just like other firearms, they have a rare chance to spawn in metal crates. Ammunition *Jose Garcia will be trapped behind a fence in the Bunker 06. Kill the zombies trying to get to him and he will reward you with 30 rounds of ammo. *Some ammo can be found on the passenger's seat in a damaged police car near the Hotel, on the way to the nearby tunnel that leads to the Lighthouse Gas Station. *There is a box of ammo in Old Marina Workshop. *Some ammo can be found when entering Supermarket, right before entering inside and meeting the Looters. *Later on the easiest way to obtain ammunition for the pistol is trading or creating it with the Pistol ammo recipe, or killing human opponents that carry pistols and revolvers. Trivia *The pistol uses the same reloading animation of Call of Juarez: the Cartel, also developed by Techland. *There was also another pistol model that resembled the Heckler & Koch USP, but it was cut from the final release. Variants Pistol (M9 Beretta) *Damage: About the same as the revolver *Rate of fire: Fastest *Reload speed: Fast *Magazine size: 15 rounds (See the Wikipedia Beretta M9 article for information about '''Beretta M9'.)'' Heavy Pistol (Desert Eagle Mark I) *Damage: High *Rate of fire: Fast *Reload speed: Fast *Magazine size: 9 rounds (See the Wikipedia IMI Desert Eagle article for information about '''IMI Desert Eagle'.)'' Gallery DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-45-03-86.jpg|The M9 pistol. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-45-06-02.jpg|The M9's iron sights. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-45-44-59.jpg|Dropped M9. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-46-34-81.jpg|Reloading the M9. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-29-53-99.jpg|The Heavy pistol. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-30-03-21.jpg|The Heavy Pistol's iron sight. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-30-41-46.jpg|Dropped Heavy Pistol. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-30-44-65.jpg|Reloading the Heavy Pistol. Heavy Pistol.jpg|Heavy Pistol Category:Firearms Category:Weapon